Sally
Personality Sally has a very Boisterous personality, when she is excited she often yells accidentally. She also likes to compliment people. Her Pokemon training skills are not great, she often needs Roy's help in battle, and decision making. Appearance Sally has dark, brown hair that reaches to around her middle back, and light green eyes. She wears white or Pink shirts with denim shorts connected with suspenders that go over her shoulders, the suspenders have all sorts of Pokemon related pins for decoration. Sally also wears a Pig Jacket. Sometimes she wears leggings underneath her shorts, the leggings come in a variety of bright colors. Relationships Roy Sally is good friends with Roy, she enjoys travelling with him, she is amazed by Roys battling skills and tries to learn off him. When asked whether Roy and her were dating she got really embarrassed Arthur Sally considered Arthur a friend and enjoys being around him but Arthur doesn't feel the same way. Pokemon Pokemon on team Bulbasaur Also known as Mr Bulbasaur, it is Sally's first Pokemon given to her by Professor Acacia. Mr Blubasaur is one of Sally's main battling Pokemon, it seems to be a very strong physical attacker. Skiploom Also known as Ms Skiploom. Bunneary Also known as Ms Bunneary. Bunneary is a strong battler on Sally's team. Ralts Also known as Ms Ralts. It has a friendship with Ms Gothita Gothita Also known as Ms Gothita. It seems to like teasing Ms Ralts for some reason Munchlax Also known as Mr Munchlax. Mr Munchlax is another Pokemon Sally uses often, it doesn't seem too bright though Pokemon in PC Patrat Sally named it Mr Patrat, it was found by Lawrence and Sally asked if she could catch it which Lawrence let her do. Pokemon she used to have Hoppip (Evolved) Also known as Ms Hoppip History Early Life Sally grew up in River Town, she went to the River Town Pokemon School. Beginning Arc She recieved a Bulbasaur from Professor Acacia, and began travelling with Roy through Route 1. During her travels through Route 1 she caught a Hoppip. Swamp Town Arc She participated in the 53rd Swamp Town Tournament, but didn't pass the first round, losing to Lucy. Sally defended Swamp Town when it was attacked by Team Havoc. Post Swamp Town Arc After Swamp Town, Sally went with Roy to battle Taylor in Blossom City. Sally then went north through Istoria desert with Roy and got the Dune Badge Shee met up with Kitty, Lawrence and Ricky at the Route 5 Inn when Roy battled a Rhyhorn. She spent the night at the Route 5 Inn with Kitty, Lawrence, Ricky and Roy. She then continued with Roy to Seashore City to get the Pool Badge. Pokemon Park Arc Sally passed the Elimination Round of the Pokemon Park Arc with the help of Roy, but didn't make it past the top 16. After the Tournament Roy and Sally mention they're heading to Festival Town. Post Pokemon Park Arc Roy and Sally begin to travel with Kitty, Lawrence and Ricky towards Festival Town. Trivia Sally really likes sweet things Her favorite beverage is an Iced Caramel Macchiato